


Tease

by Sault



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sault/pseuds/Sault
Summary: Ezra isn't always so sweet.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Kudos: 4





	Tease

Despite his distance, Finn sensed a sudden change in Ezra's emotions. The vampire had avoided the shop that evening knowing that Ezra and August were working together, or attempting to, on a difficult project. Finn figured it best to stay out of the way as both were irritable from long hours and little progress that week. Based on the intense feelings of anger Finn felt emanating from his lover, it wasn’t going well for the witches.

Finn hurried back to Ezra's shop just in time to see August exit, letting the door slam behind them. August didn’t spare him a glance as they departed. Finn wasn’t bothered. He didn’t need to mind read to figure out that they were absolutely pissed off. When he entered the shop, Ezra was cleaning up the remains of their ritual. Unfamiliar symbols littered the floor, and burning candles were placed purposely at points in a circular pattern. Various dried herbs were burning in a bowl. The smoke silently curled in the air, the scent making it seem heavy.

Finn noticed the tension in Ezra’s body. He radiated it. He slammed cupboards and jostled crystals as he put them away. Gone was the usual calm, careful Ezra.

“Want to talk about it?” Finn asked.

Ezra’s piercing emerald eyes flashed him a warning.

“Not particularly.”

Finn turned and locked the shop door. It was late in the evening, long after close. Ezra continued cleaning up, although it looked more like he was on a warpath. Finn wordlessly went to a cabinet in the kitchen in search of something to soothe the agitated witch. Moments later he returned with wine and two glasses. Ezra was frowning at an opened notebook while scribbling notes. He stopped and glanced up as Finn returned. Ezra raised an eyebrow. Finn grinned and silently poured two glasses, setting one on the counter and sitting back with his own. Finn leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, then took a slow, thoughtful sip from his own glass. It was a bittersweet red. It wasn’t his first choice of beverage, obviously, but he liked that it reminded him of Ezra. Finn reached out with his senses, focused on nothing else but his lover.

Ezra still held strong onto that angry intensity. To Finn, it felt like a tight coil in his chest. The witch was vexed. Finn tried to pour every ounce of love and adoration he felt for the man into the thought he projected.

_It'll be okay._

Finn suddenly felt a flicker in Ezra’s mood. Something shifted, just beneath the surface of all that tension like a drop into still water. Finn’s lip twitched up into a smirk. A different sort of frustration. Finn heard Ezra move towards the counter and retrieve the glass of wine. Finn opened his eyes to the sight of red liquid disappearing into Ezra's mouth. Finn watched the man pause, let out a deep sigh, before taking another mouthful of wine. His shoulders dropped, as if Ezra was willing himself to relax. Ezra’s half lidded eyes found his and feelings of want pierced Finn's being like a knife. For a moment Finn wasn't sure if it was his own desire or Ezra's as an image of their naked bodies, tangled together, flashed through Finn's mind.

"You have that look," Ezra said.

"Which one would that be?" Finn flashed him a toothy grin.

"The one you’d describe as 'come fuck me eyes' in one of your novels," Ezra said, as he snapped the notebook closed. He stepped away and returned it to its place on a nearby shelf. He then adjusted some of the jars that shared the spot. He downed the rest of his wine while the fingers on his other hand flicked short, fluid motions. Some of the candles went out, the ambient light dimming to a warm glow. Ezra half-heartedly tidied up the last few books and materials that were strewn about. Finn's vampire eyes omitted no details; the way the shadows from flames danced across dark skin, how Ezra’s lips swelled slightly from the wine, the way his tongue darted out to swipe it off his lips.

“Anything I can do to help?” Finn gestured with his glass to the room, attempting to convey a tone of innocence. Although, the dirty thoughts streaming through Ezra’s mind to his own were anything but innocent. “Or is there anything I can help you with?” Finn smirked.

Ezra's green eyes swept up and down Finn's body as he crossed the room towards him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He slipped Finn’s glass out of his hand as he pressed against him in a half embrace, his free hand snaking around Finn’s back, that familiar warmth lazily settling in place. Finn watched Ezra tip back the glass and take another long drink. His gaze fixated on Ezra’s neck, his own thirst twinging as Ezra’s glass emptied.

"I'll help myself," Ezra's voice was playful but his eyes looked predatory. A pang of arousal shuddered through Finn's body to his groin at the look.

“Tease,” Finn ran his tongue along his fangs.

Ezra placed the emptied glass on the counter before reaching up and running his fingers along Finn's face.

“You’re one to talk.” He said, before pulling Finn’s mouth down to his.

Finn could taste the wine on him. Ezra’s warm body pressed into Finn’s and he responded by wrapping his arms around Ezra, strong hands sliding down his back to his waist, gripping him firmly in place. Ezra’s entire being radiated heat, his pulse and breath quickened with Finn's touch. Finn's cold vampire body bathed in it; the warmth from contact and the hot breath on his skin.

As they kissed, Ezra traced his finger along Finn’s jaw and gripped his chin hard enough to bruise. He ran his tongue along Finn’s bottom lip and Finn groaned as Ezra tugged at it with his teeth, nipping and kissing it over and over.

“You know...” Finn murmured between kisses, “you're sexy when you’re mad.”

Finn felt the smirk against his mouth. Ezra continued kissing Finn, fingers of one hand still holding his chin in place, while his other hand trailed down the front of Finn's chest, practiced fingers effortlessly undoing the ties of his shirt along the descent. When he reached the end of the ties, he let Finn’s shirt fall open. His hand slipped up Finn's abdomen and chest, then pulled the fabric off Finn's shoulders. Finn felt Ezra's tongue ghosting his own as the hand slid back down his body to tug at the ties on his pants.

Finn’s body instinctively responded the moment Ezra’s fingers slipped under the fabric. With a precise, calculated ferocity, Finn’s vampiric abilities had Ezra instantly beneath him on the hard floor, wrists pinned above Ezra's head. Finn deepened their kiss as he settled his weight between Ezra's legs and Ezra groaned, hot mouth opening and eager tongues twirling together.

Ezra broke for a breath and began to kiss along Finn’s jaw, showing a ferocity of his own as he pulled his hands free and buried them into Finn’s hair. He dragged one hand down Finn’s neck and back, nails scratching his skin along the way. Finn grunted as Ezra dug his nails in further. The hand still in Finn's hair tugged his head, almost violently, to one side and held him there. Ezra kissed up and down his neck, teeth grazing skin gently between kisses.

“Fuck, Ezra.” Finn rasped when Ezra nipped him hard. Ezra sucked at the spot, his tongue swirling over the abused spot on his neck. Finn ground his hips down, seeking warm pressure against his now hard cock, and Ezra rocked his own into it.

They moved against each other, little jolts of pleasure building between them like static. Finn felt Ezra's hands tugging at his pants, working them down over his ass. Finn adjusted his weight, and helped kick the cloth off. Ezra's fingers quickly worked his own ties open before Finn tore the fabrics from his body, leaving him barely a loose undershirt, the paleness of the fabric stark against flushed skin. The electricity between them exploded into a lightning storm of skin on skin pleasure as they pressed together again, desperate for contact.

Ezra captured Finn's lips for a deep, purposeful kiss. He hooked a leg around Finn's hip and rocked. Using the momentum, Ezra reversed their positions. Finn didn't resist, enjoying the weight and feel of Ezra's body on top of him.

Ezra used Finn's chest as leverage and pushed himself up so he was on his knees, straddling him. Finn firmly gripped the man's thighs as Ezra peeled his last bit of clothing off of himself, muscles flexing as he did so. A quiet moan escaped from Finn at the sight of Ezra above him.

Ezra's pulse quickened at the sound of his moan. Finn could hear it. The corner of Ezra's mouth twitched into a sly smile, his dark cheeks flushed.

"Do you want me?" Ezra breathed, emerald eyes full of lust.

He bit back another moan. Finn wanted to drown in him. He slid his hands up Ezra's thighs and gripped his hips firmly.

“You know I do, Angel.”

Ezra tilted his head to the side and fluttered his lashes. It was almost coy but Finn knew Ezra wasn’t shy, at least, not with him. Ezra’s hands touched the side of his own neck, fingers grazing two healing puncture-marks, as he held Finn’s penetrating gaze.

“Show me.” He commanded with the slightest incline of his head.

The words had barely left Ezra’s mouth when Finn surged up to a sitting position -- still holding Ezra’s hips and ass firmly in place -- and kissed him fervently. Ezra draped his arms around Finn’s neck as the kiss escalated to all tongues. .

Finn burned with a need beyond blood as an echo of senses, both his and Ezra’s, crashed together between them. He felt Ezra’s emotions just as much as he heard his lover’s thoughts. Visions of what they each desired flittered between them and when Ezra finally broke to breathe, Finn touched his forehead to Ezra’s and stilled, quietly listening to his gasping breaths.

“You know, to do that we’re going to need--” Finn’s sentence was abruptly cut off by another kiss. Ezra knew what he was going to say and, with a little bit of magic, held up a small vial for Finn to see.

“Witch.” Finn murmured against his lips.

Ezra stroked the side of Finn’s face and grasped his chin once again. Ezra’s sweet smile looked wicked in the candlelight as he replied, “One of the best.”


End file.
